Cheating
by rufus3000
Summary: Kim learns that Ron is aware of her cheating.


_Kim Possible belongs to Disney_

_Story idea created by rufus3000_

_After having read so many great stories, I resolved to toss my hat in the ring. No, it was because of the plot bunny bite that would not go away. _

_Thanks goes out to MaceEcam1 for the beta. _

_Enjoy.  
_

_

* * *

_

January 14

Asphalt crunch as tires slowly roll to a stop. The vehicle idled for a moment before the occupant shut down the machine.

_I hope he isn't still up_.

A check of any light beaming from the apartment gave her hope. A brief pause before Kim Possible opened her car door and proceeded in.

Kim called upon all stealth skills she and her partner had honed over the years, she slowly slid the key into the lock and inched the door open.

Poking her head around the door, she gave the entryway a glance. It was clear. Sneakers slid off as she silently closed the door, thankful that her boyfriend had remembered to oil the hinges as she had asked.

Her pathway clear, her next target was the bedroom just past the entry to the living room. With her back to the wall, inch by inch her dainty socked feet slid across the wood flooring, her target coming closer and closer. A smile began to form as her adrenaline began to subside.

The sudden light from lamp in the living room caught her unawares as she was halfway between the front door and the stairs. There, sitting cross legged in the recliner sat her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable.

"Where have you been?" There was no chance of small talk with this question. She attempted to create a plausible answer as she padded into the living room.

"Um...well..." A certain Halloween fiasco was brought to the forefront of her mind. She was always a terrible liar.

"Don't answer. I know where you've been." Ron slowly stood up and clasped his hands behind his back. He walked up to Kim and slightly bent his head close to her neck.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Kim nervously asked. Ron sniffed twice close to her neck.

"You were at _his_ place, weren't you," Ron stated as he stood back up. Kim could only stand.

"I can _smell_ his essence on you." Ron cupped his large hands around her cheeks and kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss. Ron pulled back.

"I can still _taste_ him on your lips, Kim."

_Kim, he used Kim not KP_.

Ron reached into her handbag and withdrew the wrapper. Kim let out a small whimper. She knew she was caught. He held the evidence in his hand, looking as if studying it. He straightened up and began to pace around Kim.

"You've been cheating on me." Ron spoke neutrally.

_How did he know?_

"You're wondering how did I know. The signs were all there, every time we drove by _his_ place, you would try to sneak a peek. I could see it in your eyes Kim, I know you too well, I could see the longing, _the desire_."

Ron stopped his pacing in front of Kim.

"Why." It was a question that cut her to the quick. She had no answer. She could only look down at the cream colored carpet and idly fidget with her hands. Desperate to stop the interrogation there was only one option available.

She grabbed onto his shirt and buried her face into his chest.

"Its too hard. I couldn't stand it any longer."

Ron began to stroke her hair and pat her back.

"I understand." Ron whispered after a moment.

"Wha...? Huh? You do?" Kim hopefully looked up into his eyes. All she saw was kindness and love.

Ron smiled at her.

"You could've told me. I would've been OK with it. I know you've been eating with the King." Ron continued to pat her back. "So how was the burger?"

Kim circled her arms around his torso and placed her cheek against his shoulder. She paused.

"Who knew dieting could be so hard? The burger wasn't as good as the ones you make."

"Some New Year's resolution eh, KP?"

"Yeah."

Kim then let out a most unladylike belch. She glared up at Ron.

"Did you just burp me?"

Ron only smiled.

"Bueno Nacho, KP?"

"You know it." Kim released a sigh, grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him out the door.

"So I guess our diets off?" Ron asked hopefully.

* * *

_The King belongs to Burger King, not Elvis the King._


End file.
